Spoiled
by Dreaming while awake
Summary: Part I. She hated him so much. How dare he even think that she'd be his? She would show him exactly what she thought of him! She would teach Uchiha Itachi that he couldn't have everything he wanted… Right? ItaxOc AU. Non massacre. One-Shot. SEQUEL IS UP.


_**A/N; **__Um, I know I should be updating Going Back and Choosing Paris, but this just came to me and I had to write it down! Fear not, however, I already have most of the chapter written down and it's pretty long. Anyways, R&R please! (Read and Review) ;) _

**Spoiled**__

By_ Dreaming while awake_

So easy; it would be so easy to kill him while he slept. She traced a finger down the side of his sharp cheek bones. He seemed so vulnerable while asleep, like any other normal male. But he wasn't. He was lethal, capable of killing her in the blink of an eye. Just like she could kill him now, it was the only way she could ever even believe she could rid of him, and even now, he might just spring up and slash her throat if she made even the slightest threatening move towards him. Indestructible comes to mind many times when she sees him in midst of a battle. He'd never come home horribly wounded and if he got a scratch it would lead her to become worried. It may seem inconsequential to some, shinobi got hurt all the time, but he wasn't just any Shinobi. He was her husband, the love of her life.

He was Uchiha Itachi.

Sometimes he had to remind her that he wasn't as unyielding as people made him to be. She was still getting to know him, really. They'd been teammates in ANBU but their interactions with each other had been limited at the time. It was all business; there hadn't been a reason to get to know each other. Of course, that all changed with an arranged marriage. She was furious that he accepted everything his clan demanded of him, especially if it meant that she'd have no choice in the matter either. She'd been enraged because of it- she didn't want to marry someone like him. He was strong, the strongest ninja she'd ever met but that didn't mean she wanted him as a husband. She'd always admired him as a Shinobi, everyone with enough sense had to. He was everything she could have aspired to be. This wasn't what she had wanted, however.

She'd never felt anything for him but respect as a fellow Shinobi, nothing more, nothing less. Of course, ignoring someone as Uchiha Itachi wasn't as easy as she'd thought it would be. He refused to be ignored. She didn't understand why at the time, he'd always seemed like a man of few words to her. As luck would have it, when it came to what he wanted, he wasn't. He was an egotistical bastard with an ego the size of the fire country and above all, spoiled. She still remembered vividly the first words that he spoke to her after being informed of the engagement. She'd demanded he left her alone; accused him of being his clans puppet and no more than an unfeeling bastard. He'd snapped. Maybe because she'd been glaring at him for the past week, refusing to acknowledge his existence and doing everything in her power to get out of the arranged marriage. Apparently Uchiha Itachi wasn't used to rejection.

He'd slammed her against a wall, knocking the breath out of her and nearly knocking her out as her skull made contact with the side of the building. Even though he'd hurt her, pinning her body to the wall with his own, both fragile wrists tight in his grasp and sharingan spinning in pure anger, she hadn't been afraid. It was illogical, she'd told herself but she'd never come to fear him even when his own family seemed to. Even when he'd just slammed her against a wall, possibly giving her a concussion; she just wasn't afraid. It was her downfall, in a way.

"You are mine" It had been the first thing he'd said. The first thing she had ever come to hate him for.

She hadn't hated him when they'd been arranged to marry. It hadn't been his fault. She hadn't even hated him when he refused to go against his clan's wishes. She'd been angry beyond belief, obviously, but she hadn't hated him. But when those three simple words left his lips, it caused something within her to snap. She remembered the feeling of hot liquid running through her veins as he spoke, the gritting of teeth and the coiling feeling inside her stomach as she struggled within his painful grasp.

"I will never be yours" She'd spat. Who would have thought she'd be so wrong? That Uchiha Itachi would always get what he wanted even when his prey didn't know it at the time?

She'd never been wrong before.

She was wrong now.

Uchiha Itachi had managed to make her love him for who he was. It hadn't been as difficult as she would want to admit, maybe because of her fearlessness of him. But he'd won her over fair and square…

On second thought, maybe not fair and square, but he'd won her over, nonetheless. And now she was trapped. She would never come to escape the deadly man that lay before her. Thinking about it, however, why would she even want to?

He was everything she'd ever come to want.

Everything she'd ever need.

_**A/N; **__Please review? Come on, it'll barely take a second. You know you want to! ;)_


End file.
